The Straw Hatted Sun
by hellointernet
Summary: Saul was right. Robin found her happiness, her sun. She was glad they were her sunshine. (The Straw Hats' sun was missing a ray and they wanted it back. )


_**You are my sunshine**_

Robin was glad she joined the Straw Hat crew. It was the best decision of her life, the happiest she'd been. They were bright, cheerful and treated her as an equal even though she was really only a stowaway who bribed them. Even the swordsman who was initially hostile warmed up, despite the still occasional half-hearted threats thrown her way.

Watching over the captain, the sharpshooter and the doctor fooling around on the deck, the swordsman yelling at them before getting into a fight with the cook, and the navigator sighing,

Robin smiled. They really were bright.

Just like the dazzling sunshine shining down on all of them on this calm, peaceful day.

_**My**__**only**__**sunshine**_

They were the only group she'd really been loyal to, hadn't they? There were places that she thought was safe. In the end, she betrayed them all.

Robin could only hope the Straw Hats were an exception.

_**You make me happy **_

"Na, Robin? Why don't you ever laugh?" Luffy asked curiously, as he hung upside down from the mast. It was the only two of them on the deck; the others were still inside, cleaning up after breakfast.

"Whatever do you mean, captain-san?" Robin raised an eyebrow, glancing up from her book.

Laugh?

Robin had only known two kinds of laughter.

A desperate one shared between a giant, half frozen, despite the intense burning of an island and a lonely girl who watched her only friend and home disappear.

_Dereshishishi._

The other kind was the cruel one, frequently heard from the mouths of the cold blooded and slightly demented employers over her years of deceit and bitter torment.

"You always smile, but I've never heard you laugh. You gotta laugh if you're really having fun, you know," the rubber boy gave out some of his sage wisdom while picking his nose.

Fun.

What exactly was fun? Robin hadn't had much fun since she was born and when she did, it was short-lived. And then it was a disaster, running from one organization to another.

Reading books was fun, she supposed.

"Of course," the dark haired woman smiled.

An 'uh huh' was all he said before the long-nosed and the doctor came out, declaring that they invented a new game and it was going to be the best game in the world because it was _amazing _and there were practically no rules and most importantly, it was made by them, who were the best game makers in the world (self-proclaimed by longnose-san).

After a while, the archeologist decided to put her book down to watch the rest of the crew interact. She smiled as the cook offered some drinks to her and Nami before turning around to kick the swordsman for blocking the way. A slight scuffle ensued before the redhead's anger reared up and hit them square on the head.

Robin watched as Luffy stretched overboard before rocketing back in and hitting Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper all in one go.

A chorus of 'LUFFY!' came up.

The historian gave another amused smile.

A sigh came from beside her lawn chair. She looked up to see the navigator settling down in the other chair.

"Honestly, boys."

_Shishishishi. _

Robin gave a soft laugh. "Boys indeed, Navigator-san."

_**When skies are gray **_

Robin hated gray skies. Or used to.

Why?

Because gray skies meant rain. And rain meant getting wet and cold, mud squishing unpleasantly under your feet, the possibility of getting a cold and trying to get medicine she couldn't afford. Rain also meant thunder and lightning.

The dark haired didn't like thunder and lightning.

Lightning meant that there was a fire going on somewhere from the strike. Maybe a town was hit or maybe it was just a forest fire and rain will eventually put it out. It was still too similar to the burning of Ohara. Kindling a fire and having a large fire was two different things and Robin couldn't quite handle the latter just yet.

Not when it took away the most precious thing to her. (Though currently, the Straw Hats were rapidly climbing their way to the top and Robin believed that they could be on par with Ohara.)

Lightning also meant thunder.

Thunder sometimes sounded too much like the gunshots that she was too familiar with. It kept her awake and alert, her trained body readying itself for flight-or-fight. And she hated the fact that even though she knew it was coming – she _knew _it, she saw the lightning come down – she still jumped when she heard the 'BOOM!'

But now, she loved rainy days.

Rainy days on the ship meant scrambling around in the rain, trying to hold multiple things steady with her Devil Fruit powers while simultaneously dodging the rocket bullet that was her captain. It meant grabbing onto the mast when the weather got particularly nasty, getting squished by all the other crew mates huddled there and saving Chopper from nearly drowning _again_.

It also meant playing cards in the galley, listening to the sharpshooter's long winded story of… it didn't seem to have a plot yet but she was sure he was getting there. And then there was the doctor and the captain intently listening, the latter leaving his cards bare to the rest of them.

The swordsman was accusing of the navigator of cheating for the seventeenth time in a row, while the redhead was absolutely _crushing_ them, even without the help of the ace she stuck in between her breasts. No one seemed to have notice it yet.

The cook was then yelling at the green haired in the redhead's defense and that of course, got another fight going, complete with multiple imprints of dress shoes on the wall, hair pulling, eyebrow tugging and table flipping.

Robin casually lifted up her cup of tea with an extra hand, waiting for the table to be reset.

A new round had to be started and the navigator grumbled, mostly to herself, "I might as well take all the blueberries seeing as we're never going to find out who won and I was in the lead for _10_ out of 12 before Zoro flipped the table _again_."

The aforementioned blueberries were snatched up to by a rubbery hand and into an equally rubbery mouth. The navigator sighed a long suffering sigh before settling down next to the tanned woman.

"Idiots, the whole lot of them."

Robin offered her a cup of tea in condolence.

When the rain stopped, the captain immediately announced that they were done being boring inside and everyone needed to come out to the deck.

He was stopped by the redhead and the swordsman arguing about who won the last round (he was surprisingly good at poker, despite the comical bouts of anger). The dark haired solved the problem by declaring 'I won! 'Cause I'm the captain! Shishishishi!', never mind the fact that his share of cards were discarded early in the games because of various reasons and was the first to be out.

The rubber boy bounded out the door, a rush of fresh cool air flowing into the room. He promptly slid on the water outside the door, face planting.

The storyteller quickly made it into a game with even less rules than yesterday's game and hazardous to the other two participants' health (Devil Fruit users surrounded by the ocean, remember? Going around trying to slide on puddles is not a good idea).

And Robin can't remember why she hated rainy days before.

_**You'll never know dear**_

They didn't even know her when they accepted her into the crew.

Well, they did, but it was in a 'she's the lady who's an assassin, even though she never really tried to kill us but we still don't really know if she got amusement out of bodily dismemberment' way. Not the ideal type of image when one was joining a carefree crew.

But they let her in, didn't they? A bit of persuasion here and there but she was in so easily, she couldn't believe it.

Other organizations made her work for the safety that she was to gain. She had to prove herself to them – that she was capable of what they expect, was on the same level as the others in the group. Often, it was intense bodily harm or pulling an almost suicidal mission. Other times, it was killing a person to prove her worth.

Here, she didn't even have to work. Sitting by the side, reading and watching was enough. Just being herself was enough here. Any work she offered to do was quickly taken away by the cook's insistence.

Initially, Robin was suspicious. There _had_ to be some catch going on. A captain can't just agree so easily. They were surely going to catch her unaware and get revenge or _something_. She'd have to leave the ship at the next island.

But it never came. Robin waited and waited but it never came.

In the end, she decided it was a nice change of pace to go with. The Straw Hats were truly one of a kind.

_**How much I love you**_

She never really told them did she?

How much she loved being part of the group. How great it was to be accepted with no questions asked. How much they mean to her. How much she was going to miss them.

How much she loved them.

They were her everything now.

_**So please don't**_

Robin took a deep breath.

"You won't go after them? They'll be safe?"

"Yes. Absolutely. They'll get off Water 7 perfectly safe. Not a hair will be touched," the man smiled, tilting his hat.

The woman chewed on her lip quietly before softly saying, "Alright. A deal's a deal. You promised to leave them alone."

"Yes. They'll get off Water 7 perfectly safe," the other repeated.

In her state of worry (it used to be only her. She only had to worry about herself, not a whole crew of idiots, carelessness, fun and _love_), she never noticed the careful phrasing of Rob Lucci.

She used to be more careful than this. Staying with Straw Hats had made her softer around the edges.

_**Take my sunshine away**_

Robin _had_ always thought that even with her years of experience, Nami was better at making deals and looking through contracts.

Robin stepped outside, leaving all of them and her memories behind.

* * *

But like the sun, they came back. They came back like the sun did after a rainstorm or a hurricane. They came back with a grin and declaration of war against the whole world.

For her.

They came back for _her_.

…_I want to live!_

* * *

**Extra**:

Robin thought the new ship's name suited them perfectly.

Thousand Sunny.

A thousand suns couldn't even compare to the brightness of the crew.

Shame. She really liked the name 'Being of Darkness'.

* * *

_A little idea that had been in my head for a while. I just decided to write it out since it was going to be short and I wanted to update. Plus, sort of an apology 'cause I might not be updating my stories for a while. School's started, after all. _

_And the ending 'cause I can't resist. This was supposed to be more of a sad fic but it turned out half sorta sad and I think half kinda humourous. if the ending's an indication. I really can't write sadness... my brain has been hardwired to more humourous stuff. _

_Well, thanks for reading and hoped you like my failed attempt at some Robin sadness. Always appreciate feedback. _


End file.
